tokotasfandomcom-20200215-history
Rite of the Hunt
http://noebelle.deviantart.com/art/Arms-of-Akna-EXCELLENT-PL-462324293 This is the third and last rite in the Rites of Fertility, which you must pass in order to breed your Tokota, and will be judged as regularly as the moderators' schedule allows. This test is for Pack Leaders only. (For the prestige breeder equivalent click here.) Hunting is a huge part of the Pack Leader faction. It is considered a rite of passage to go hunting for the first time, and an essential skill that every Tokota should be proficient in. Your Tokota and rider will track, bring down, and return with a prey animal. Normal and Dire Tokotas Prompt You can choose from any of the following: Caribou, Moose, Deer, Bear, Fox or Walrus http://thekunterbunter.deviantart.com/art/Yoki-Rite-of-the-Hunt-482985993 http://hlaorith.deviantart.com/art/Rite-of-Hunt-Got-It-470949521 http://drazzielder.deviantart.com/art/RoH-Sozin-Is-it-dead-494265940 Toki-Only Prompt If your Tokota is Toki built, you will instead choose from the following animals: Stoat, Fox, Wolverine, or Hare ---- =Rules and Regulations= *Up to three Tokotas and handlers may be present in one image/story. *At least 80% of each Tokota must be visible. *Each Tokota must have its own handler; if there are three Tokotas, there should be three handlers present. HOWEVER, you may choose to swap out a starter Tokota in place of any of the riders in the image. If you choose to have no handlers present, there must be a starter Tokota present for each Tokota in the image. *Handlers and/or starter Tokotas must be 50% visible in the image. *Images must be fully coloured, and backgrounds are required. *Prey animal must be one of the ones listed above, and be at least 25% visible. *If an entry looks rushed, sketchy or very quickly done, we can deny it. They don't have to be masterpieces, but if it looks like it took two minutes, it will not be accepted. *Commissioned/collaborated entries are accepted. *Original artwork only, no tracing another artist's work or templates are allowed. *An entry can only count once; once it is judged you cannot edit it and resubmit for another Tokota. *Images must be at least 300x300 px in size. Literature Entries As an alternative to drawing an image, you can write a story. Entries must be at least 2000 words, and be entirely focused upon the task. They must follow the same rules as above, and each Tokota should play a role in the story, not just casually mentioned; same for the handlers. ---- =Judging Rubric= *1-40 RNG score *1-40 unbiased effort score, this will be compared to your own gallery *+10 for correct background *Optional: +5 for one training image of your Tokota and handler *Optional: +5 for a fullbody image of your Tokota *Optional: +5 for a fullbody image of your Tokota *Optional: +5 for a short story of at least 100 words (does not apply to literature entries) If you wish to boost your score, items at The Trading Post can assist you. ---- =How to Submit an Entry= Fill out the following form and paste it into the description of your entry: Link or thumbnail of import sheet: Registered name and ID number: Prestige breeder or Pack leader?: Handler name: Supplementary Items: (If your Tokota's parent has a genetic trait or an Aippaq Sprite Companion that will alter the score, include this here) Training images and/or bonus images: Then submit your entry to the "Rite of the Hunt" folder of the group gallery.